


Live Free

by MissWhimsicalBlabber



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWhimsicalBlabber/pseuds/MissWhimsicalBlabber
Summary: Will threw them off a cliff and Hannibal seemed content to go along with it. But since he did not die, Will now has a crucial question to answer."How does he want to live?"
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. It is beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work. I have wanted to venture into writing for long but never had the courage to try before. The arc between Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham finally made me get off my ass and actually write something. Appreciate any feedback. There was no beta read though so consider yourself warned :)

"See." 

"This is all I ever wanted for you, Will."

"For the both of us."

Hannibal found he no longer controlled the workings of his mouth. It seemed rather impulsive to be so transparent in his vulnerability. But he realized he had no regrets. For once, he was not playing. No more reason to hide behind a mask or a suit. No more games to play. He is content. He merely felt the need to let Will know that. Nothing more.

The look Will gave him told Hannibal all he needed to know. The butterfly had no more attachment to its chrysalis. Since the moment he had met Will, Hannibal never missed a chance to take in his eyes and the sheer expression of emotions in them. For a long time, it had been torment, loneliness, fear and at times, dark humor and rightful anger. Oh how he loved the rightenous of his anger. But for the first time, he saw peace in Will's eyes. And that left him speechless. Hannibal vaguely wondered why was he not feeling the usual pride that he had some times felt when one of his prodigies had evolved into something more. Rather, this time, he found himself awed at the warm fuzzy feeling that spread through his chest. Of course, Hannibal was not an idiot. He knew he was in love. Why else, would he choose to let go of his own freedom and play the prisoner for three years amidst the likes of Alana Bloom, Chilton and Jack crawford. No, because they did not matter. It was Will who mattered. It had always been Will.

"It is beautiful."

Will whispered, equally awed. Perhaps, for the first time realizing the power of finally letting go and wholly accepting himself. His eyes glowed with the truth and the glory of a man who just realized that he known the truth all along. He looked at Hannibal with not gratitude, to Hannibal's amusement. But rather, the smile he gave him was more conspiratory. Like a true partner. For some reason, that made Hannibal's eyes to keep wandering to his lips. They were both high of adreline as well as emotion. It oddly felt like a reunion. 

Some part of Hannibal's brain wanted him to close the distance and kiss Will. It only felt appropriate. Yet, he found unable to move and rather helplessly kept gawking switching his glance between Will's lips and eyes. But then, Will surprised him once more and laid his cheek on Hannibal's chest. The warmth that was in the chest seemed to fill his entire being and Hannibal felt his face break in blissful smile. He let out a shuddering breath that he did not realize he had been holding.

Will slowly, raised his hand to Hannibal's shoulder, his elbow hugging Hannibal's neck. The moment Will closed his eyes, Hannibal knew. Will was no longer indecisive of himself or his feelings towards Hannibal. He was a man truly at peace and that he longer felt the need to fight what was the inevitable truth. He was a man ready and rather felt appropriate to embrace everything between them and with that choose their only way to move forward, death. Hannibal was no longer even surprised to realize that he had absolutely no objection to this thought process and if he was honest to himself,hile he felt mildly pleased and rather romantic. Odd, he never considered himself a man who would appreciate romance before. The things one learn in the course of life and love about oneself is truly astonishing. With an approved smile, Hannibal hugged Will closer to him, closed his eyes as Will launched them off the cliff. He did not remember hitting the waves.


	2. Because it was beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will threw them off a cliff and Hannibal seemed content to go along with it. But since he did not die, Will now has a crucial question to answer.
> 
> "How does he want to live?"

It took him a moment to realize that he was not blind. His eyes were squeezed shut but anytime he tried to open them they burned like someone had thrown a bag of salt over his eyes. Correction, the bag of salt was not thrown over his eyes, rather he had thrown his eyes into a fucking ocean. Well, his eyes along with himself and .. Hannibal.. oh shit.

Will desperately tried to breathe, blink his eyes open while coughing the remaining water out of his lungs, fighting against the blinding white light and ignoring the ringing sound in his ears. He had to find Hannibal. That was all that mattered. He had to find him before anyone else did. He will not .. can not get Hannibal arrested once more. Well, he was not arrested, he surrendered. The annoying little voice in his head suspiciously sounded like Hannibal's own filled with smugness. He was a little distracted by it while crawling his way on the sand when he spotted Hannibal's body. His unresponsive body. Will felt his heart race and unable to breath in. With shaking knees, he slowly pulled himself to Hannibal before carefully touching his pulsepoint. There you go. Uff.. He let out a breath. Hannibal is alive. Hannibal is ALIVE. A rather startling sound came out of him before he realized he was laughing. Of what? Of joy? happiness? or has he finally cracked and gone crazy? he was not sure. All that mattered was Hannibal is alive. Before he could control his motor skills, Will's hands carded through Hannibal's blonde hair and cleared it from where they were sticking to his forehead. 

"Hannibal."

It was almost a whisper. A caress of voice. Will tried to clear his throat. No use. He could not even pretend to subside the softness his whole self seemed to emit. Towards this serial killer, who in less than 5 hours before probably, bit a man's throat and ripped his life out quite literally. Will smiled fondly at the memory. then chastised himself for not helping Hannibal either to arouse him or to hide him from any potential threats. 

"Hannibal."

He spoke louder this time, shaking his cheek for a good effort. He was a little distracted by the feel of his cheekbones, (for a long time, he had wondered how it would feel to caress them after all). Luckily, Hannibal seemed to help him out by slowly coming around to consciousness.

He coughed a bit of water, and blinked for a while before his eyes settled on Will. Will was still hovering over Hannibal's face with a stupid grin, which automatically made him smile. 

"I thought you wanted us to die."

Hannibal seemed surprised that did not happen. Will felt a little frown over his eyebrows and asked him without thinking. 

"Why did not you stop me? Why did you just let go?"

"Because it was beautiful."

Hannibal smiled clearly remembering Will's answer from before. 

"Because I found myself atmost content. More than I ever thought I was capable of."

The last line was almost a whisper as if Hannibal was confessing something so holy. 

Will had no answer for that, so instead he continued to caress his hair and those damn cheekbones. 

"So, now that we have clearly survived, tell me Will, how do you intend to live?"

Will took Hannibal's face in his one hand and held the back of his neck on another, his lips hovering just above Hannibal's, whispered, 

"Free."

And then he kissed him. 


End file.
